


Even angels have their wicked schemes

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [615]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Breaking Up & Making Up, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Falling In Love, Leaving Home, M/M, Sad, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Djibi aurait pu se douter que cette semaine précédant août serait fatale...
Relationships: Djibril Sow/Lucas Torró
Series: FootballShot [615]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Even angels have their wicked schemes

Even angels have their wicked schemes

Djibi ne pensait pas qu’il appréciait Lucas autant. Malgré leur saison passée ensemble, ils n’avait jamais vraiment eu l’occasion de jouer tant de fois que ça en même temps, Lucas avait eu ses blessures, lui ses mauvaises phases. C’était comme ça. Ce qui ne changeait rien au fait qu’il ne pensait pas avoir autant d’affection pour l’espagnol aux cheveux bouclés massacrant l’allemand à chaque fois qu’il essayait, bien malgré lui, il était diablement mignon lors de ses tentatives. Le problème avec Lucas, c’est qu’il ne reste qu’avec Gonça et David, ce qui ne l’aide pas à comprendre ce qu’il dit, parce qu’il n’a pas fait espagnol à l’école. Se rapprocher de lui était compliqué, ainsi que le comprendre, et faire en sorte de renforcer leurs liens. Djibril a fait tout son possible pendant les entraînements pour rester à ses côtés, mais quand ce n’était pas Seppl voulant parler tactiques ou Gonça ayant besoin d’aide pour des conseils de drague envers Timmy, c’était vraiment une tannée pour l’avoir près de lui. Djibi avait commencé à croire que le sort s’acharnait juste sur lui parce qu’il n’était pas blanc… Mais non, il ne voulait pas blâmer sa couleur de peau. Hors de question de ne pas être fier. Il s’était alors promis de réussir à avoir Lucas, pour faire honneur à ses ancêtres.

Et le plus triste dans l’histoire, c’est qu’il a réussi. Une semaine avant août, Lucas est vraiment venu chez lui, un beau sourire sur son visage, ses boucles survivantes de son passage chez le coiffeur tombant sur son front. Si beau. Djibi n’a pas résisté longtemps avant de passer sa main sur sa joue, pour caresser cette douce peau qui lui fait tant envie depuis plusieurs mois, pour ensuite le tenir contre lui, pour sentir toute sa chaleur. Dire qu’il aurait tout donné pour ça plus tôt… Les lèvres de Lucas se sont posées sur les siennes, il a pu sentir des épices dans ce baiser, toute la saveur de l’espagnol se répercutant dans ce baiser si important pour lui, pour eux. Djibril a passé ses bras autour de lui pour le soulever et l’amener dans sa chambre, le déposant sur son lit, embrassant le reste de sa peau découverte pour pouvoir enfin profiter de toute son affection pour lui, pour pouvoir enfin gagner quelque chose. Lucas a babillé des choses en allemand, mitigées par de l’espagnol, avant de continuer à l’embrasser, son corps lentement ouvert par le sien.

C’était une magnifique journée d’été où les températures élevées n’ont pu que les mener sous une douche froide pour détendre leurs muscles usés de la dernière saison. Djibi était si heureux de pouvoir l’observer sous toutes les coutures, à la lumière du soleil orange de la fin de journée, toujours nu comme à la naissance, allongé à côté de lui, le fixant en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Si beau… Djibi aurait dû lui dire qu’il l’aimait, qu’il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, qu’il ne voulait plus jamais le quitter. Le lendemain matin, quel plaisir c’était de pouvoir passer ses doigts dans ses boucles, de pouvoir l’embrasser et le chérir comme il le voulait, de pouvoir lui préparer le petit-déjeuner et de l’emmener à l’entraînement.

Il aurait dû se douter de tout.

Lucas n’était plus là pour le match amical contre Monaco.

En train de négocier son nouveau contrat avec Osasuna.

Djibril ne l’aura plus jamais comme coéquipier.

C’est fini pour ses espoirs. L’homme de sa vie est parti ailleurs, retourné chez lui pour l’oublier.

Fin


End file.
